


o, speak again, bright angel!

by furyssecretboyband



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyssecretboyband/pseuds/furyssecretboyband
Summary: Maybe it’s the way Teddy looks at him with eyes that sparkle. Or maybe it’s the liquid courage tipsiness he has going on, but Billy can’t stop himself from being mesmerized. And so he blurts out immediately, “Run away with me.”“You know running away after barely meeting didn’t really work out well for Romeo and Juliet."(or the one where Billy Kaplan is a dork who quotes Shakespeare and Teddy is on the receiving end.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr au prompt “i was on a balcony and you started loudly quoting romeo and juliet at me”. enjoy!

The party was in full swing, a mix of bodies packed together in the large house. Everyone moving around or at least trying to. Loud music and louder voices ringing throughout the building.

Teddy found himself feeling a bit suffocated as he tried to push through the crowd, the couple drinks of alcohol in his system wasn’t enough. It actually made him feel a little nauseous. He’d much rather be in his dorm right now, but he let himself be dragged to the party by his friend who disappeared on him. He just needed some air. 

The music making his ears ring as he started upstairs to find a quiet place to sit for awhile before he joined in again. He moved around the upstairs, where there were a few people but not quite as many. The music still loud but starting to muffle, he moved past girls waiting for the bathroom. Couples making out in the hallway, and started opening doors some were locked others had people in them, he groaned as he quickly closes those doors. 

Moving more into the house he sighed finally finding an empty room on the far end of the house, he closed the door behind. Contemplating for a second before locking it. 

He moved around, it wasn’t a bedroom, more like a supposed to be library that was turned into a storage type room for decorations. And junk that the boys of the frat house didn’t have any place for. 

The loud noise and music from downstairs were slightly muffled from here, he sighed as he walked around before noticing a door to a balcony. 

He made his way to the balcony, he figured that some fresh air would do him some good. The noise was loud again, but still not as bad as being downstairs, and the breeze was a nice change from the heat of such a crowded room of sweating bodies. 

He looked down to only see a few people walking along the large space of the side of the building.

Teddy closed his eyes enjoying the breeze on his skin as he let his hands hold onto the railing. 

“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” 

Teddy is shaken from his thoughts as he hears that shouted, opening his eyes he looks down into the yard to see a boy with one of his hands raised towards Teddy and the other clutched around a drink. There is enough light from the windows downstairs and from behind him, that he can barely make out a mess of dark hair and a goofy grin.

Behind the dark haired boy is a boy with white hair just as messy as the first and a girl with black hair. They’re a few paces to the side, and they’re laughing at their friend.

“What?” Teddy ends up saying because he honestly has no idea what else to say. 

The boy smiles, “It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!” he continues. Teddy recognizes that line and laughs. And he can see the other boy is being over dramatic about it all, making large hand gestures. His voice is theatrical and booming, and he’s trying not to laugh. His friends aren’t as put together, they’re giggling messes and probably very drunk. 

And Teddy figures so is Romeo.

“Uh,” the boy says pausing for a minute, “Oh, yeah,” he says clearing his throat, “It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she… he knew he were! He speaks yet he says nothing, what’s with that?” he continues, and Teddy can’t stop himself from laughing. He pauses, not remembering the lines, “His eye discourse… Uh, two of the fairest stars in all of heaven! And the brightness of him would shame the stars!”

Teddy rolls his eyes, but he feels the heat rise as he blushes at the compliments even though the boy is just messing around. And he’s glad that Romeo can’t tell he’s blushing. “Seriously? Your plan is to just keep quoting Shakespeare?” he asks with a raised brow, but he’s smiling. And he has to admit the whole situation is adorable. 

The boys friends are in fits of giggles as the boy is holding onto the girl to keep them both steady. “He speaks!” the two of them shout, in between laughter.

Romeo smiles brightly as he looks up at Teddy. “O, speak again, bright angel!” he says in a voice of awe, “For thou art as glorious as this night, being over my head! As is a wing messenger of heaven!”

Teddy stands there looking down in disbelief at the situation but he smiles softly, as he expectantly waits for the Mystery Romeo to continue, the boy is looking back at him and everything seems still and perfect. Romeo opens his mouth to say something but then second guesses himself as he turns to his giggling friends. 

They’re whispering, and the friends shrug, as Romeo turns back to look at Teddy. “I don’t remember any other lines,” he admits, his voice is no longer theatrical and the he laughs, and it’s like music to Teddy’s ears, “So come on,” he adds. 

“Come on, Juliet! Say the line!” the white haired friend shouts. “You know which one!”

“Say it!” the two friends start chanting with smiles on their faces. 

“Please,” Romeo pleads softly, and Teddy lets out a laugh as he shakes his head slowly. Wondering how his life ended up being this ridiculous. 

“O, Romeo, Romeo!” he says smiling and trying to hold in his laughter, “Wherefore art thou Romeo?” 

The two friends cheer loudly, and clap. The guy friend wolf whistles, and Romeo laughs loudly, and then takes a bow. He smiles looking back up at Teddy and points at him, “You’re the best, Juliet!” he says still smiling. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Romeo,” he replies feeling butterflies as the boy looks down sheepishly. He smiles, “I’m Teddy, by the way,” he says. 

Romeo smiles shyly, “Hi, Teddy,” he says, “I’m Billy,” he introduces himself.

The two friends are whispering before the white haired boy's eyes light up with an idea, turning to the girl, and she gasps slightly, before nodding.

“Billy, you should totally climb up the balcony!” the boy says loudly as he moves next to Billy, nudging him slightly. 

“What?” Billy exclaims, “Tommy are you trying to get me killed?!” he adds with wide eyes as he looks at how high the balcony is. 

“Come on, it’ll be cool!” Tommy replies bouncing excitedly, as he tries to convince him. And Billy hates to admit it but he’s really considering it. 

“Yeah, you’ll be fine,” the girl interjects as she moves to the other side of Billy. He looks at her in what is almost horror and betrayal, and groans. “Billy, look it’s not even that high,” she replies with a roll of her eyes her words slurring, “It even has that thing right there!” she says pointing to the white crossed paneling leading up to the balcony. 

“It’ll fulfill the scene!” Tommy says excitingly with a grin. Billy bites his lip contemplating it as he eyes the path up. He really wants to, because it’ll get him to Teddy who looks so good standing up there. 

Teddy watches the scene below, listening to it all. “He doesn’t have to do that, I can come downstairs,” he tries saying to help him out.

Tommy looks at Billy, and he knows Billy just needs one last push to actually follow through. He leans towards his brother, “Come on, don’t let your Juliet get away,” he mumbles slurring a bit, with a teasing grin. 

Billy almost glares at his twin, “You know they die, right?” he deadpans, and Tommy just snorts as he pours the contents of his own cup into Billy’s almost empty one. 

“Liquid courage,” he says, “Chug my dear brother, and then climb,” he adds. 

“Do it! Do it!” Kate starts chanting next to them, and Tommy smiles before joining in. 

Billy looks at his friends for a moment, and then up at Teddy who looks confused at what’s going on. Billy sighs, and then chugs the contents of his cup, shaking his head. “Fine,” he says. Tommy and Kate cheer excitedly with laughter in their voices, as Billy shoves his cup into Tommy’s hand. 

The three make their way to the house, “You can do it, Billy!” they start cheering, as he takes a deep breath, the alcohol running through his veins. And as he looks up to see Teddy’s worried glance up above, he smiles. And climbs. 

He almost feels like he’ll fall but Kate and Tommy’s drunk encouragement keeps him going, as he nears the top, he slowly and carefully watches his footing trying to get over the railing. He feels strong warm hands grab onto him, and help him over. 

When he’s finally over the railing, he and Teddy are inches apart, Billy looks up to see Teddy looking at him and smiles. He hears cheers from Tommy and Kate below shaking his head slightly as he looks down. 

“Now kiss! Kiss!” Tommy starts shouting teasingly with hands cupped around his mouth, an amused grin teasing his brother. Kate nudges him in the side. 

“Have fun, Romeo!” she shouts before dragging him off back towards the entrance of the party, and he hears Tommy’s laugh in the distance. 

Teddy still has his hands on Billy as he looks at him with a smile, and Teddy can see Billy more clearly now. He has wide brown eyes and a small smile on his face, and he’s cute. Really cute, and Teddy is so glad he was out on the balcony now and that he even showed up. 

“Uh, hi,” Billy says breaking the silence between them with a nervous smile because wow, Teddy looks even better up close, and Billy is an idiot. But he really does not regret going through with joking idea to quote Shakespeare to the stranger on the balcony. For once he’s glad he let Tommy and Kate talk him into it, too. And he really doesn’t regret calling Teddy an Angel through Shakespeare quotes either. Because he very well could be one.

Or even a Disney prince for that matter, his blue eyes shine as they look at Billy. And God, for the first time he knows why Romeo and Juliet were willing to runaway with someone they had just met, because he would go anywhere with Teddy. 

“Hi,” Teddy replies, and he feels awkward and shy all of a sudden realizing his hands are still holding onto Billy he pulls them away quickly putting them into his pockets. Still looking at Billy with such a soft look on his face. “So… Romeo and Juliet, huh?” he asks, not sure what else to say but he doesn’t want this to end.

Billy laughs looking down blushing and slightly embarrassed. Teddy smiles and he can’t help but notice how cute he looks right now, and he thinks this is what love at first sight must be. “Yeah, that was really cheesy of me, wasn’t it?” he asks still looking down at both pairs of their feet. 

“Yeah, kind of,” he replies smiling fondly, and Billy peeks up slowly catching the smile. “But you had to admit it was effective,” he jokes.

“Yeah, it was, um,” Billy starts suddenly fully aware of how close to the other he is, and how attractive Teddy is. He clears his throat, he doesn’t know what to say or well, he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. “Thanks for going along with my dorky joke,” he says with an awkward laugh. 

“Really it’s no problem, it was adorable,” Teddy says cracks a grin, and Billy can see now that he has dimples, and he feels his breath catch because Teddy has the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. And he thinks Billy is adorable. 

And maybe it’s the way Teddy looks at him with eyes that sparkle. Or maybe it’s the liquid courage tipsiness he has going on, but Billy can’t stop himself from being mesmerized. And so he blurts out immediately, “Run away with me.”

Billy says it so seriously, and he wishes he could punch himself in the face for being such an idiot. And as Teddy looks at him with furrowed brows and a look of disbelief, or maybe contempt, he's not sure but he’s really considering throwing himself of the balcony. 

But then Teddy cracks a half smile 

“You know running away after barely meeting didn’t really work out well for Romeo and Juliet,” Teddy joked with a laugh.

Billy snorts, and doesn’t stop himself from laughing, and Teddy thinks about how he wants to make him laugh like that all the time. Teddy’s smiling, and Billy bites his lip slightly, before nodding, “Yeah, that’s a good point,” he smiles. 

They stand there smiling slightly for just a moment.

“Maybe we should save running away for sometime in the future,” he says and Teddy heart skips a beat at the implication of the future. He nods with a slight chuckle. And Billy nods slightly, pausing for a moment before he takes a deep breath doing something he’d never thought he’d do, “So, uh, how about for now, you, uh, go on a date with me?” he asks nervously with hopefulness in his voice.

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can now go talk to me on tumblr if you want: furyssecretboyband.tumblr.com


End file.
